


Lotrips Drabble Collection

by cherryvanilla



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: lotr100, Community: lotrips100, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a collection of <b>unrelated</b> (unless otherwise noted) drabbles/vignettes/ficlets featuring various pairings. Ratings range from G to R. Some were written for Lotrips100/LOTR100, some  were not. All were written around 2002/2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Craving

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written for the lotrips100 prompt: Greed  
> Written 4/16/2003

Orlando fucks him in against the trailer door, fingers exploring, flesh burning, slapping together in an urgent rush of need and impatience. He wants him all the time, every second. Viggo?s used to these frantic couplings, the heated look in Orlando?s eye before motioning them to leave. The one that says, ?You?re mine and no one else?s.? Moaning, he pushes and back, awaiting the words; knows they'll arrive in a whispered gasp. "Mine. Mine." He arches back, exposing his lips to consumption, and is devoured within seconds. He comes, gasping in Orlando's hand, the words still ringing in his ears.


	2. Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Lotr_Hundreds: Viggo/Orlando

The minute Viggo finishes fucking him Orlando is lighting up a cigarette, whilst Viggo has thrown on sweat pants and begun working on a painting.

An uncomfortable silence fills the air; thick as the smoke he's exhaling.

* * * *

Viggo pushes against the door to make-up, tongue probing his mouth in search of answers. Orlando moans and arches. When satisfied, he pulls back and breathes, "8pm. My place."

* * * * *

They talk for nearly an hour before making it to the bedroom. Orlando can feel a change in atmosphere. This time when Viggo fucks him it's slow and long and neither move afterward.


	3. Sometimes, Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I'm an idiot. And he's an idiot. And he's amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Jan 2002 Premiere Magazine on Viggo Mortensen. Pairing: Orlando/Viggo.

Later, after the midnight swim, after you've washed the scent of the river water off your body, he'll knock on your door and you'll let him in. He'll focus his gaze to the droplets of water remnant on your chest and grow seemingly lost in them. You won't pretend to wonder what he's doing there. You'll feel uneasy about letting him fuck you with his son right down the hall, but then he'll fall against you and you'll kiss like you've never been apart. It'll feel familiar and foreign all at once. He'll tug on the strands of your hair while you paint silent phrases on his chest with your tongue.

He'll plant kisses along your jaw, then kiss you with a passion unlike anyone else, tongues curling and teeth biting. He'll press himself against your back and lock his leg around your thigh, while he fucks you long and slow. He'll leave you gasping, breathless, and sweaty.

Afterwards, he'll stay, but will leave before sunrise. You'll pretend you didn't whisper anything against his chest before drifting off, and will feign sleep when he kisses you, uttering whispered phrases of his own before leaving. You'll think it's less painful that way.

Months later, you'll agree to an interview for a magazine article about him. You'll mention that night; the walk with his son, the moonlight, and the way you followed him across the river. You'll call him amazing and won't mention what happened next.

You'll laugh lightly, flash your charmer smile, and remark how you sound in love with him. You'll convince yourself the interviewer was fooled enough, and go home.

When the article comes out, you won't read it.


	4. Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Method Acting. Pairing: Viggo/Orlando

He sits against a tree, observing the crew hustle around him. He's Aragorn at the moment. Surveying his men; always the watcher. Legolas bounds up, jumps in his lap.

"Viggo." Calls a name. Something very familiar.

Legolas leans close, touches, breaks the spell.

Orlando.

"Hey, get your lazy arse up." Eyes gleaming with affection. He stares, as if seeing him for the first time. Wishes he could stay right here, never become Aragorn again. Because Aragorn has the weight of the world on his shoulders. And doesn't belong to Orlando. He's pulled up, and they walk lazily to the set.


	5. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggo's art gallery opening. Viggo/Orli - implied Viggo/Karl. Angst.

He arrives alone, late; spots Viggo photographing himself with Karl, Dom and Lij being interviewed, Sean laughing with Christine; all he sees is pairs, one shining brightest. He envies the ease between Viggo and Karl; suddenly wishes he'd had more to drink. Viggo moves and he seizes the chance, bounding over, turning him, touching their foreheads together as his name escapes Vig's lips on a whisper; like sheets scrapping across a mattress. Smiling, eyes locked in memories, he lets the mask fade, lets Vig catch a glimpse of his pain. Picture taken, he leaves; fully aware of his soon-to-be replacement.


	6. Anglo Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luomo Vogue shoot. Pairing: Orlando/Vogue model. Visual inspiration: http://www.poplife279.envy.nu/vogue.jpg

On their 4th beer he says, "Wanna get out of here?"

*

It was a long shoot, complete with elephants, horses, and Italian models brought in for effect. One certainly had an affect on Orlando.

*

Long gazes throughout; his head almost touching the boy's leg; hand on his neck when they called 'wrap'; walking to the trailers with charged energy between them; emerging to find him there, realizing he didn't even know his name.

Which promptly led to introductions and 'go for a drink?'

*

On their 4th beer, mouths close, leg between his thighs, he says, "Wanna get out of here?"


	7. Brief Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggo's art gallery showing. Pairing: Dom/Lij, Dom/Viggo. Visual inspiration: http://www.poplife279.envy.nu/domlij1.jpg

Flash of cameras, slight rise in conversation, and Dom reluctantly pulls back from the pliant warmth that is Viggo's tongue. He wonders where Elijah is; locates him in a far corner, a smirk touching his lips. Searches his face for something else, half disappointed when he doesn't find it.

Looks back to where Viggo is talking with reporters, watches as Viggo glances from the corner of his eye, a very different smirk touching his lips, one meant to remind.

Elijah doesn't know about that day, long before them, snow falling outside whilst his legs wrapped around Viggo's thighs, pulling him deeper. Knows not of the biting kisses or raspy moans.

Back to the here and now, he focuses on Elijah, bright smile and radiant eyes draw him in and it's too late to expect jealousy. Walking towards Elijah, he realizes he's glad for that, and leaves Viggo and the memory in his wake.

[end]


	8. Made of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"We are all made of stars."_. Dom/Lij Visual inspiration: http://www.poplife279.envy.nu/stars.jpg

Dom stretches his arms and sits up.

"What're you doin'?"

Strokes his fingertips against Lij's skull, soft fuzz under his touch, often still expecting silken locks.

"..your foot."

"Hmm?"

"Said I'm drawing on your foot."

Dom grins. "Been watching The Pillow Book again?"

Bite against his ankle. "You're one to talk."

"Much as I love the view of your arse, could you get up here? Tickles."

"Okay. Done."

Pulls him up, ridding that smug smile with a deep kiss, guides that mouth down to his cock.

Later, he admires the small stars and thinks perhaps he'll do the interview barefoot.


	9. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing himself. No pairing, gen Elijah.

It's stored away beneath his bed. At night, he longs to call for it; a breathless hiss of 'preciousss.'

It's all his. Peter gave it to him. Presented it, no less. Because he's special. He's Frodo. Sometimes, he unlocks the box and draws it into his palm; can almost feel the power emanating off it's golden surface. He feels alive, brave, beautiful. He dreams of it at night; amber glowing, darkness descending, his fingers aching for it's feel. When he wakes up, he earns for possession. So he sets out to take anything, everything. Because he's the one.

He's Frodo.


	10. Alpha Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sean Bean/Viggo

Sean is strong, quiet, and everyway you look at him, male. Viggo is surprised how male Sean can still seem with his tongue down another man's throat. The word 'gay' never crosses Viggo's mind. And what they are doing, he never feels the need to define. Doesn't define it when Sean pins him against the wall of his hotel, two strong arms looming over his head, teeth sharp against his lips, biting his way inside, the softening the sting with his tongue.

Never thinks 'we're having sex' when Sean has him on his back, legs up around his head, Sean's cock pushing inside, stretching him, filling, consuming. Their bodies rocking together, Sean grabbing him by the hips, pushing him forward, grinding Viggo's ass against his cock, fucking him on it. Pushing him back and sliding over his body, strong arms locking around one another's as Sean literally fucks him into the mattress. Sometimes he lets a few words seep out. Like 'oh' and 'god', and 'jesus, Sean, fuck me. Harder.' He always blushes in embarrassment after. Sean only grunts and let's out an occasional moan. Viggo would like to call it a whimper, but Sean is all man, a 'slap you on the back, 'hey buddy' 'let's watch soccer (okay, 'football', as Sean insists it's called') kind of man.

A man who wouldn't cuddle up to Viggo after they fuck; wouldn't kiss him softly, languidly, and fall asleep with an arm draped casual across Viggo's body. No, Sean would never do that.

And then, one day, he does.


	11. Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written back in the day when the whole 'Andre' thing was considered not an utter sham. So, just go with it, I guess. Viggo/Orli, implied Orli/Andre. Set after the L.A. Premiere

He pushes me against the door to his hotel room.

"Did you fuck him?"

Mouth savagely on mine, sharp teeth tearing at my skin.

Time to play. "And who would that be?"

Rips my jacket off, roughly yet with underlying gentleness. It's a damn nice suit, after all. His hot tongue slides up my face, teeth worrying at my ear. "Did you?"

Pushes his body hard against me. Flash; sharp, white heat. "Fuck, yes."

"Think of me?"

"yes.."

"You want that, wanna be inside me?" Palm of his hand, grinding against my dick; me, pushing into it like a wanton slut.

"Vig ... come on."

Latches onto my mouth, possessing it, pushing us toward the bed and undressing at a pace that's not nearly fast enough.

Naked now. Feverish skin, rubbing up against me. Hands grappling, mouths straining.

"I'm gonna fuck you. Did he fuck you?" Hands lifting my legs. Fingers inside me. Been so long, so fucking long.

"No. No, no."

Soft kiss, lips melting against mine. Begins fucking me, and I reach for him everywhere, needing more. He's inside me yet not nearly close enough. Fucks me hard, whispers my name, does me till I can't breathe, much less think.

Wraps around me like a blanket afterward, pressing soft kisses into my hair, rubbing his harsh beard against my cheek. They'll be marks tomorrow but I don't care.

"I missed this," I hear him murmur, and smile against his neck.

[end]


	12. Lascivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hawk Down filming. Pairing: Josh Hartnett/Orlando Bloom

It's his size he notices first. So tall. Broad shoulders, toned chest, large hands. He can picture being backed against a wall, dark eyes looming above, just before lips crush down, tongue tracing the lines of his mouth, while a hand runs down his back, capturing his ass. His breath would hitch and his body would tremble. He'd lick and moan desperately; understand what a woman must feel like.

"Orli?"

"Hmm?"

"You with us?"

Filming. Josh standing before him. Dark eyes piercing. Orlando nods shakily, hoping he isn't as intuitive as he appears.

Josh winks before the Ridley yells 'action.'


	13. Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wrap party... pairing: Johnny Depp/Orlando Bloom

After the wrap party finally breaks up, Johnny invites him to his trailer. They're both more than a little drunk and more than a little high off the adrenaline in the air. They sneak off, dodging watchful eyes, stumbling loudly inside. They fall on the couch, smiling and laughing. Johnny's eyes are bright as he touches a piece of Orlando's long hair. The kiss catches him off-guard, yet somehow he expected it.

He tastes liquor and chocolate and Orlando devours him, till all he can taste is Johnny. He's pushed into the cushions, heavy body covering his own, their hard cocks kissing through the fabric. Johnny kisses down his bare chest while undoing his belt while Orlando runs his hand over clothed shoulders, arching up and moaning as his torso is kissed and licked; as skillful hands push away the offending material. Cool air hits his cock and thighs as they're freed. Johnny sits up, straddling his thighs while discarding his own shirt and pushing down his pants just far enough. Then his mouth is on his dick and Orlando can't suppress the cry that erupts.

He manages to wrap his leg around Johnny, heal rubbing against the crevice of his ass, slowly massaging. Feeling the answering moan around his cock he arches higher into the heat, fucks his mouth and is reward when Johnny sucks him to the root. Orlando touches him anywhere he can, stroking his hair, his back, down his cheek where he can feel the outline of his cock inside it.

Johnny pulls off, crawling up his chest, kissing him roughly. Their hands scramble for each other's dicks as they tug wildly, panting harshly into one another's mouths, whispering fevered words, wanting it 'now' 'god' 'yes'. His hand clutches Johnny's sweat soaked back, fingers digging in while he comes, shuddering, spilling between them as Johnny follows, biting his lip, staring at him, letting him witness this vulnerable moment. He catches Johnny when he tries to move, holds him there, wrapping his arms around him. Smiling, he allows himself to be pulled down and when their lips meet it's like saying goodbye. Orlando strokes his back and listens to the low rumble of Johnny's voice as they talk and laugh, just as the evening began. Except now, they stop to kiss every few minutes.


	14. Just Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 5/29/03 for the lotrips 'new pairing' challenge. Justin Timberlake/Elijah Wood

The scene: some A-list party. You spot him by the back wall, imagine going over, but have no clue what you'd say. 'I've heard your music?' (Which you don't necessarily like.) 'Congrats on your solo career?' (Which you don't necessarily care about.)

And so it comes as a complete surprise when he approaches you on the balcony thirty minutes later.

"Hey. You were great in Lord of the Rings, man."

You smile, relieved when you start forming sentences. When your fingers brush while passing him your cigarette, you shiver. His eyes tell you he's noticed. And his mouth tastes sweet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2003 MTV Music Awards. Sequel to 'Just Justin.' Justin Timberlake/Elijah Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End dialogue lifted from Elijah's MTV post-show interview.

Elijah's stumbling around backstage when Justin appears. They hadn't seen one another since the party, and suddenly Elijah's back on that balcony, hot mouth covering his own.

Fire ignited, Justin turns to his dressing room. "Can you guys scram?" The bodyguards grunt. The make-up artists roll their eyes, but leave anyway.

"I'm gonna miss T.A.t.u. for this."

Justin grins, sliding down Elijah's body. "I'll make it worth your while."

* * * * * * *

"What was your favorite?"

"Apparently T.A.t.u. was on .... and I missed it."

"That was your favorite, missing it?"

"Yeah," inner smile forming slowly.


End file.
